WWE '13
WWE ’13 — видеоигра, разработанная Yuke’s и до 25 марта 2013 года выпускающаяся THQ (начиная с 25 марта издателем игры стала компания 2K Sports) для систем PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 и Wii. Это — вторая игра в серии WWE и пятнадцатая игра из основной линейки игр WWF/E. WWE ’13 — сиквел к прошлогодней игре WWE ’12. Игра вышла 30 октября 2012 года в США и 2 ноября того же года в Европе. Геймплей «Захватывающие моменты» (англ. Spectacular Moments) — новая особенность игры, включающая в себя возможность сломать ринг либо защитные ограждения вокруг него, а также возможность перехватить приём противника «на лету» и перевести его в свой коронный/завершающий приём.[2] Вместе со всем этим, возвращается возможность проводить завершающие приёмы на стол комментаторов. После проведения таких приёмов оппонент надолго остаётся лежать на матах, а при сломанном ринге матч заканчивается нокаутом. В игру вернутся матчи на шесть Див (несколько лет назад это было возможно, но позже матчи с участием Див были урезаны до четырёх девушек на одном ринге). Арены стали более анимированы — сайдтроны (экраны по бокам главного титантрона) и нижние минитроны (экраны в самом низу рампы) теперь не просто мигают цветами титантрона, а имеют свои собственные видео. Качество видео титантронов и минитронов стало гораздо лучше по сравнению с предыдущей частью.[3][4][5] Серьёзная работа проведена над звуком — он стал более реалистичным, громким и объемным, а комментаторы меньше повторяются и чаще называют проведённые приёмы.[5] Физический движок «Predator Technology 2.0» — доработанная версия движка WWE '12 — теперь показывает более реалистичную анимацию тел персонажей, а также физику предметов и взаимодействия с ними. Переработана система веса — теперь тяжеловесы могут крушить ринги, а обычные легковесы (к примеру, СМ Панк или Рей Мистерио) не смогут поднять таких супер-тяжеловесов, как Марк Генри и Биг Шоу.[5] Плюс ко всему, сами тяжеловесы выглядят куда внушительнее, чем в предыдущих играх серии. Систему определения веса можно отключить, и любой рестлер сможет поднять тяжеловеса.[6] Эта система не распространяется на Див.[7] В игру внесены различные дополнения к боям, которые приятно удивят игроков. К примеру, добавлена возможность мгновенного переключения контроля на AI-рестлера в командных боях. Доработана система удержаний AI противника — на победу влияет последний проведённый приём (победить удержанием после слабого приёма будет очень трудно, если перед этим не был проведён какой-либо мощный, либо завершающий приём). Общая сложность игры увеличена по просьбам фанатов — даже нормальный уровень сложности сможет бросить вызов любому опытному игроку. Реализована система разновидностей матчей (перед созданием матча игрок может выбрать один из трех вариантов — быстрый, нормальный и «эпичный»). Это влияет на сложность AI противника, шкалу Momentum, урон, агрессивность противника, вырывание противников и реверсы. Быстрые матчи очень сильно отличаются от «эпичных», в которых рестлеры имеют повышенную выносливость и здоровье. Быстрый тип матчей подходят для «сквошей» (быстрых матчей с максимальным доминированием одного из соперников), нормальный — для обычных матчей, когда матч заканчивается завершающим приёмом через несколько минут боя, а «эпичный» — для мэйн-ивентов PPV, когда соперники обмениваются несколькими завершающими приёмами и проводят свой матч за несколько десятков минут. При выборе персонажа перед матчем, можно установить количество завершающих приёмов для него (от одного до трёх, либо бесконечно). В этой части разработчики внесли значительные улучшения в плане стандартных рестлинг-приёмов, аналогов которым не было ни в одной из предыдущих частей. К примеру, появится возможность сделать обратный разгон противника (Inverted Irish Whip), введена система сворачиваний противника на ходу и сворачивание сзади (School Boy) отвлёкшегося противника. Добавлены новые приёмы с «третьего каната» — теперь приём противнику можно провести не только на ринг, но и на маты. Новшеством станет и возможность проведения приёмов с верхнего каната и других «high-fly» приёмов (таких, как дропкик) в спину (в прошлых играх серии попытка такого приёма заканчивалась неудачей). Улучшен искусственный интеллект рефери — сведены к минимуму серьёзные проблемы со «зрением» судьи — теперь он не будет «зависать» у канатов, обращая внимание на всякие мелочи. Анимация отсчёта доработана: судья будет быстрее принимать позицию для отсчёта (в WWE '12 судья достаточно медленно опускался на покрытие ринга для начала отсчёта, в новой игре он будет «проскальзывать» по апрону), сам отсчёт будет несколько быстрее. Добавлена возможность назначать матчи за вакантные титулы: ранее, для назначения титульного матча титул должен был принадлежать кому-либо из участников матча. Анонс, разработка, трейлеры и реклама В феврале 2012 года бывший рестлер WWE (ныне являющийся свободным агентом компании) Дорожный Пёс (англ. Road Dogg) подтвердил, что он появится в новой игре с его бывшим командным парнером, Билли Ганном (англ. Billy Gunn)[8]. Ещё один бывший рестлер WWE, Икс-Пак (англ. X-Pac), объявил на своём Twitter-аккаунте, что хочет быть в игре, и позже сотрудниками THQ было объявлено согласие.[9] В марте, несмотря на отсутствие официального анонса, стало ясно, что WWE '13 находится в разработке.. В том же месяце было объявлено, что одним из комментаторов вновь станет Джим Росс, совместно с парой комментаторов, которая участвовала в WWE ’12 и более ранних играх серии — Майклом Коулом и Джерри Лоулером.[10] Позже стало известно, что Джим будет комментировать только матчи и сегменты в режиме Attitude Era. Официальный анонс 28 мая 2012 года на WWE Monday Night RAW, во время сегмента между бывшим генеральным менеджером Джоном Лауринайтисом и СМ Панком, Лауринайтис объявил официальную дату релиза игры — 30 октября 2012 года, а также представил свою версию обложки игры. Затем, под бурные овации, СМ Панк представил официальную обложку игры WWE '13.[11] Трейлеры 29 мая, в Сети появился первый трейлер игры.[3] 23 июля, на проходящем в Сент-Луисе, Миссури тысячном выпуске Monday Night Raw, был представлен второй геймплейный трейлер из игры. В нём официально был подтвержден Джон Сина в зелёных цветах и с измененным выходом на ринг, его новое празднование победы, арена Raw SuperShow, а также завершающие приёмы Attitude Adjustment и Stunner, реанимированные в некоторых деталях.[4] 26 июля в Сети появился третий трейлер, в котором креативный директор серии Кори Ледезма презентует такие новшества в серии, как WWE LIVE (глобальная переработка звука в сторону реализма) и Predator Technology 2.0 (новый движок игры).[5] Реклама 1 октября появилась телевизионная реклама WWE '13, главную роль в которой, конечно же, сыграл «рестлер с обложки» CM Punk.[12] Take-Two Interactive, 2K Sports В январе 2013 года THQ обанкротилась, что привело к расторжению контракта между ними и WWE. К концу февраля Take-Two Interactive, которой принадлежит 2K Sports, приобрела права на все будущие игры WWE, а также обеспечила поддержку WWE '13. Некоторое время после банкротства THQ игра не продавалась в официальных магазинах. 25 марта 2013 года WWE Games опубликовали сообщение в Твиттере, гласящее о том, что WWE '13 возвращается в продажу, только теперь издателем числится 2K Sports (англ. "WWE 13 is now back in stores, under the proud 2K Sports banner! Get your copy today!") Режимы создания Create a Superstar («Создай Рестлера») *Изменений в этом году коснулись в основном цветовые аспекты. Первое — появилась история цветов: игра сохраняет до 10 цветов, которые вы использовали, что облегчит создание разных частей одинакового цвета. *Исправлены цвета кожи — теперь они более реалистичны и легче настраиваются с помощью полной палитры цветов — теперь Вы сможете настроить тон кожи своему персонажу более тонко. *Исправлены проблемы и со сбросом цветов — некоторые детали, такие как цвет глаз и макияж, при повторном просмотре их в меню сбрасывали цвета. В этом году эта недоработка устранена. *Из приятных дополнений этого года можно отметить возвращения ползунка «Прозрачности» — она может быть настроена для татуировок и логотипов, применяемых к Вашему персонажу. *Помимо этого, добавлены новые прически, атрибуты, логотипы и другие вещи, которые Вы можете применить к своему персонажу. Интересным добавлением WWE '13 станет новая стилизация наколенников — дабы избежать несоответствий между обувью и наколенниками с защитой голени, создан раздел «Обувь и наколенники» — здесь Вы выбираете тип обуви (от сапог до кроссовок), а затем — особые для определенного типа обуви наколенники (коих тоже есть несколько видов на выбор). Но, тем не менее, раздел обычной обуви не исчез из игры — но без возможности применения наколенников. *Доступно 50 слотов для CAS и возможность настройки дополнительных трёх костюмов (наряду с основным). К слову, и режим Superstar Threads — перекраска одежды реальных рестлеров WWE — никуда не делся и так же даёт возможность настроить три альтернативных костюма для любого из рестлеров или Див WWE. Create an Arena («Создай Арену») В этом году режим, появившийся в WWE '12, претерпит изменения, доработки и исправления. Одной из основных жалоб фанатов к режиму в WWE '12 стала невозможность изменить оформление рампы («stage»). В этом году у игроков появится и такая возможность.[13] Выбрать можно из 20 типов оформления рампы, представленных в игре: оформление из прошлогоднего режима, Royal Rumble '98, RAW '97, Survivor Series '97, One Night Only, Over the Edge '98, King of the Ring '98, Summerslam '98, Judgment Day '98, Survivor Series '98, Rock Bottom '98, St. Valentines Day Massacre '99, WrestleMania XV, SmackDown Oval, RAW 2002, Judgment Day 2004, Summerslam 2004, SmackDown 2006, RAW 2006 и новое оформление рампы, полностью созданное разработчиками.[14] У наборов оформления можно изменять цвета, некоторые детали, включать/отключать титантроны и минитроны. Другим нововведением стала возможность изменять размеры и тип арены. Арена может быть обычной (англ. Regular), большой (англ. Large) и, последний пункт — независимой (англ. Independant). Вместе с этим, арена может быть с крышей и без крыши, а также быть вообще на открытом воздухе (в стиле Tribute to the Troops). Так же можно изменять фанатов — они могут быть нашего времени и времени Attitude-эры. От этого меняется их одежда, плакаты и кричалки. Championship Editor («Редактор титулов») 9 октября в Сети появились официальные новости насчёт этого режима.[15] Во-первых, стало известно, что это не режим создания, а режим изменения. Можно изменять цвета и детали уже существующих титулов, назначать их рестлерам или Дивам, делать их командными поясами, мировыми титулами или титулами, доступными только для легковесов. Так же можно именовать их так, что анонсер будет их называть. Для этого есть огромное количество слов, из которых можно составлять фразы с ограничением в шесть слов. Create a Moveset («Создай Набор Приёмов») *В WWE '13 было добавлено более 300 новых приёмов. Несомненно, это добавляет больше свободы для выбора. *Созданные в режиме «Create-a-Finisher» (в этом году он был переименован в «Special Move») приёмы теперь могут быть использованы не только как завершающие («finisher»), но и как коронные («signature») приёмы. *Настройка набора приёмов персонажа стала ещё более тонкой с добавлением возможности настройки приёмов в «Limb Target» (зажав RB (Xbox 360) или R1 (PlayStation 3) в захвате противника, на экране появится схематичное изображение мужчины с отображенными на нём повреждениями (цветами обозначена степень повреждения: от жёлтого к оранжевому, а от него — к красному) — таким образом активируется «Limb Target» — в нём, нажимая различные кнопки, можно атаковать определенную часть тела — голову, руки, ноги. Этот режим появился ещё в WWE '12, в WWE '13 он подвергся некоторым доработкам, включая настройку приёмов). Если в предыдущей игре любой персонаж атаковал противника в этом режиме одинаково, теперь каждый рестлер может атаковать по-своему. *Добавлена настройка анимаций сворачивания («leverage pin»). Story Designer («Создатель сюжетов») В этом году режим встретит нас с 300 новыми катсценами, а также с возможностью создавать до 500 матчей в одном игровом году.[16] Режимы игры Attitude Era Mode Этот режим — одна из основных особенностей игры, заменит «Дорогу на WrestleMania» («Road to WrestleMania») и позволит пережить заново моменты одного из самых успешных времён в истории рестлинга — эры Аттитуды. Игроку буден доступен 2-летний отрезок времени, в котором и будут разворачиваться события и матчи (коих, к слову, будет 65). В режиме будет задействовано 10 различных персонажей, почти каждый из которых получит свою отдельную ветку: Игрок и Шон Майклз в качестве Degeneration-X (Rise of DX), Стив Остин (Austin 3:16), Кейн и Гробовщик (Brothers of Destruction), Рок (The Great One), Мик Фоли (Mankind) и история, представляющая собой некое ответвление к Road to WrestleMania, в которой игроку предстоит сразиться против Корпорации во главе с Винсом МакМэном (WrestleMania XV). Также существует отдельная глава без названия, события которой разворачиваются в 1999-2004 годах, в которой находятся 10 различных боев, которые открывают таких рестлеров, как например Биг Ван Вайдер или Крис Джерико и Джон Сина 2004 года. В игре также имеются WWE Universe Pack'и для открытия которых требуется пройти все матчи Attitude Era Mode. В качестве наград игроку по мере прохождения режима будет открыто множество новых рестлеров, арен, бонусных матчей, видеороликов и фотографий времени Attitude эры. Сюжеты будут полностью повторять происходившие в реальной жизни. По заверениям Кори Ледезмы, на прохождение режима уйдет от 10 до 14 часов (в зависимости от умений игрока).[17] WWE Universe 3.0 Режим, впервые появившийся в серии в игре WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, заменивший карьеру и представляющий из себя полный календарь WWE (включая еженедельники, PPV, а также различные фьюды и сюжеты) в этом году подвергся значительным изменениям. 8 октября THQ показала в новом трейлере все самые интересные нововведения в этот режим.[18][19] Create-a-Show Create-a-Show (Создай-Шоу) — новая возможность в WWE Universe. Вы вольны не только изменять уже существующие шоу, но и добавлять свои собственные в свободные дни, с понедельника по субботу. Изменениям поддаются название, логотип, ростер, титулы для бренда, арена, основная графическая тема и включение/выключение драфта на шоу. Шоу может быть как основным (подходит для новых брендов), так и средней важности (таким шоу является Superstars). Create-a-PPV Create-a-PPV (Создай-PPV) — ещё одно новшество, схожее с предыдущим. Вы можете создавать или изменять PPV — главные шоу месяца, на которых проходят основные завязки/развязки сюжетов, а также защита титулов. Создание PPV возможно только в воскресенье каждой игровой недели и позволяет изменять: название и логотип шоу, бренды, участвующие в PPV, основополагающую тематику PPV (выбирая тему Money in the Bank, главным матчем шоу будет Money in the Bank-матч и т. п.), арену и графическую тему. Статистика В этом году в Universe появится новый раздел — статистика. Он будет подсчитывать количество удержаний титулов (в том числе ведется подсчет недель, в течение которых титул удерживал тот или иной рестлер). Так же есть историческая сводка — она не изменяется, но показывает реальную статистику рекордсменов по удержанию и показывает их количество удержаний и время удержания (в неделях). Фьюды и сюжеты Более 200 сюжетов добавлено в WWE Universe 3.0. Фьюды будут развиваться более реалистично, проходя через матчи на еженедельниках, через матчи за право бороться за титул, а также через PPV. Свобода действий Если в WWE '12 катсцены протекали сами собой и порой портили все Ваши задумки, в WWE '13 Вы получите больше свободы в своих сюжетах — в катсценах будут предоставляться варианты развития — одним решением можно будет совершить хиллтёрн, фейстёрн, сделать пакость или спасти рестлера. Помимо этого, свобода будет дана и в продвижении рестлеров к титулу. Если в прошлом году нам дали возможность назначать матчи за титулы между чемпионом и любым рестлером, то в этом году разработчики дают возможность располагать рестлеров на бренде по местам за титул — от первого претендента до рестлера, которому приходится мечтать о титуле с конца списка. Другое Появилась возможность сбросить прогресс Universe. Если вы хотите начать всё заново, эта функция вам очень пригодится. Помимо этого, есть изменения, связанные с матч-кардами. Появилась возможность сохранять матчи после их настройки и играть позже. Появилась возможность удалять второстепенные титулы с бренда (такие, как Интерконтинентальный титул и титул Соединённых Штатов). Категория:Игры THQ Категория:Симулятор Категория:Симулятор Рестлинга Категория:Файтинг Категория:Игры для Play Station Категория:Игры для XBOX